Blind Abuse
by Autumn -Sakume
Summary: Sakume is caught up in an abusive relationship,she convinces her friend Naruto that her bruises and cuts are just from training,will he keep believing her,or will he find out the truth and save her life showing his actual feelings? This is an oc x Naruto.


**Blind Abuse**

_Sakume is caught up in an abusive relationship, she convinces her friend Naruto that her bruises and cuts are just from training, will he keep believing her, or will he find out the truth and save her life, showing his actual feelings? _

Sakume was in the kitchen making dinner for her and her boyfriend Raian. Just as she was stirring the soup he walked in. She always liked to be alone. When he came home she did whatever he said, hoping that she would be able to go to bed early.

"I'm home."

"Hello, how was your day?"

"Good, is supper ready?"

"No, almost."

He walked into the kitchen. "Sakume I told you to have supper ready by five."

"I know I'm sorry, I got home late."

"Well that doesn't matter you should have got it done, you didn't respect my wishes. Didn't we have an agreement for us to do whatever we told each other."

"Actually, it was I do whatever you say." She mumbled to herself.

"What did you say?"

"Nothing."

"No you said something, why don't you tell me to my face." He pushed her backwards.

"I didn't say anything." She turned her head to the side and looked away.

"Look at me! Tell me what you said." He slapped her arm.

"I just was talking to myself about the groceries I had to get."

"You're lying to me!" He slapped her again.

"Stop!"

"Go upstairs out of my sight."

Time skip _the next morning_

Sakume woke up. She looked at the clock and sighed in relief. It was 7 o'clock. Raian was already gone for work. She stayed in bed healing as much of her scrapes and bruises she could, from the night before. This was a normal day. Sakume was caught up in an abusive relationship and as stubborn, unpredictable, and outspoken she was, she was too afraid to leave. It was 9 o'clock when she remembered her lunch with Naruto. She got up and put on a spaghetti strap with shorts and her regular fishnet to hide her bruises best she could. She couldn't wear a sweater or pants, because it was the hottest time of the year and it would just draw even more attention to herself. It's not like ninja's didn't get bruises. She went downstairs and locked the door behind her as she walked down the street. It felt like everybody was starring at her, but she knew she was just being paranoid. She approached the bench where her and her blonde friend were to meet. Just then hands grabbed her shoulders, as she panicked and gasped.

"It's ok. It's just me." He came around to the front of the bench. He saw her face all bruised and scrapped, along with her arms and back.

"What happened?"

"Nothing, I was training."

"Sakume it's only recently you have started to have a whole bunch of bruises, but I have yet to see you this bad."

"It's nothing really."

"You're lying to me." He raised his hand upwards. Sakume flashed back to the night before when her boyfriend said the exact same thing, it looked as the situations were the same. She shrieked and crawled into a ball. Naruto's face was puzzled and concerned. He sat down beside her and wrapped his arms around her.

"Please don't hit me." She mumbled with tears hitting her legs.

"I wasn't going to, you had a piece of hair in your face. What makes you think I would ever hit you?"

"Nothing."

He was about to say something when he heard her stomach rumble.

"Are you hungry?"

"Kinda yeah." She put her hand on her abdomen.

"All right say no more!" Away we go!" He grabbed her wrist as he ran to the ramen shop with her behind him.

"2 of my usual." He and Sakume sat down. Within minutes they had steaming bowls in front of them. Naruto devoured his, and Sakume was half done when she realized it was time for her to start supper.

"I have to go."

"I'll walk you."

"No, that's not necessary."

"Well than at least promise me you'll spend tomorrow with me ok?"

"I promise, we'll meet at the same place ok?" She left."

"…ok."

Her sparkles circled around her as she faded and reappeared at her door.

She used her key and unlocked the door. She went inside and closed it behind her. Sakume looked at the clock as she hung her keys up on the cupboard.

"Damn, it's 4 o'colck."

She rushed to get a pot and started to make rice.

Time skip _five o'clock_

Raian walked in and repeated the same words as always.

"I'm home."

"Hello, how was your day?"

"Good, how was yours?"

She was shocked, he hadn't asked her about her day ever. She knew it would just earn her a slap or a push if she lied.

"I was with Naruto."

"That blonde ignorant, loud mouth. Sakume, I don't want you around him."

"But he is my friend."

"Sakume respect what I have said."

She looked down and didn't say anything.

"This rice is crap."

"I worked a long time on that."

"I don't care. Are you trying to piss me off, I can't eat this!"

"I don't have anything else!" She raised her voice a little.

"How dare you yell at me, who do you think you are?" He threw the bowl of rice at her. The bowl shattered on the wall right beside her head. It cut all of the side of her head and shoulder.

"Ow." She put her hand on her cheek as the blood ran down her face.

He pushed her against the door. "Get out of my house."

He opened the door and pushed her out. He slammed the door and she walked down the street, not making eye contact with anybody. It was dark, only a few people saw what happened, but they didn't fully understand what happened. She wondered into the forest and when she couldn't walk any further she dropped and fell asleep.

Time skip _in the morning_

Naruto was passing the spot where Sakume was suppose to meet him again. He saw a trail of blood. He followed it and it lead him to Sakume laying on the ground with a puddle of blood around her.

"SAKUME!" He yelled and ran to her. He turned her around and put his ear to her chest for a heartbeat. He sighed thankfully, when he heard the steady thumps pulsing. She woke up and saw Naruto. She panicked.

"Naruto? What are you doing here!"

"What happened?"

"Nothing, I was training and I guess I fell asleep out here."

"Why is there so much blood?" He demanded to know.

"I guess I cut myself by accident."

"These aren't just cuts from training."

"Yes, they are…I'm fine really." She got up.

"I'm taking you home."

"No!" She practically yelled.

Naruto raised an eyebrow. "Why?"

"I'll be right back I can go home myself. Stay here."

"But…" It was too late, she was already gone.

She arrived at the house to see a note on the door.

**~ Sakume, make sure you're home and make supper by five, with decent food.**

**-Raian ~**

She sighed and crumbled the note before shoving it in her pocket, the door was locked, she was too tired to use her fire to get in, and she of course didn't have her key. So she walked back to Naruto sitting on the bench.

"You're still wearing the same thing. Why didn't you change?"

"The door was locked."

"C'mon." He wrapped his arms around her.

"Naruto, your cloths!"

"It's ok, I have more. It's not the end of the world." She smiled and picked her up.

"Where are we going?"

"My house." He leaped from roof to roof till he came to a small grey house.

"Here we are." He placed her back on her feet and opened the door for her.

"You didn't have to bring me here."

"Yes I did, I wasn't about to let you wear that, I bet it's uncomfortable.

"Kind of. I would rather change, but I don't have any cloths, other than these."

"I know…here." He tossed her an orange t-shirt and some black shorts he had because he was going to them to her for part of her birthday present.

"Thank you so much."

"No problem…are you ready to go?"

She nodded.

Time skip _hours later_

Sakume and Naruto walked in his door laughing together.

"Hey do you want some dinner?"

"Dinner?"

"Yeah it's 5 o'clock."

"Damn. I have to go…" She walked back to door.

"Here let me walk you." He offered.

"No I'm fine. I'll see you later." She closed the door behind her and ran towards her house. She came in, realizing that before, the door was locked. Which meant, Raian was already home. She tip toed in.

"Where were you…you're late, very late."

"I'm sorry, I lost track of time."

"You were with Naruto weren't you?" He walked towards her.

"No." She said faintly.

"Don't lie!" He slapped her arm.

"Ok I was with him, he has been my friend, I can't just cut him off."

"I don't care, you deliberately refused to listen to me and did the opposite of what I said."

"I'm sorry."

"I don't think you are, I think that you think you are in charge, but you're not. When will you get that through your head!" He slapped her across the face.

Mean while _Naruto's house_

Naruto walked into his room and saw Sakume's stuff on his bed.

"She left her cloths here, She'll probably want them. Oh well…I'll just take them over."

He grabbed a bag and folded the articles and packed them in the carrier, and left. He walked down the street smiling and waving to everyone he passed. He turned onto Sakume's street and was almost there when, he heard her shriek of pain. He ran as fast as her could to her house. He kept quiet to find out what was going on before he did anything.

"Raian, I'm sorry, I promise I won't do it again." Sakume cried.

Naruto heard a slap and a whole bunch of dishes break before he heard a big thump in the wall.

"Oww! I'm sorry…please, stop! Please! Stop hitting my please…Please stop hurting me…please!"

She screamed again and Naruto ran into the kitchen to see Raian with Sakume against the wall bruised and bleeding.

"Get your hands off her!" Naruto growled.

"Look Sakume. It's Naruto."

She looked in the opposite direction, but her boyfriend pushed her face so she had to look at her blonde friend.

"Sakume…" He looked back to the boy. "Raian, why are you doing this?"

"Because she is disobeying me, I told her to stay away from you, and what does she do? She purposely does the exact opposite, and doesn't get home in time to make dinner either. She just won't listen, she deserves everything she gets."

"So, you're the asshole that gave her all the bruises, scrapes, and kicked her out after throwing glass at her, and left her to die from blood loss in the freakin' forest." He walked towards him and punched him in the face.

"Naruto, don't I'm fine!"

"What the hell, Sakume, no you're not. I'm taking you to the hospital." He picked her up bridal style.

"If you ever lay a hand on her ever again, I swear…I'll kill you." He threatened and left.

Time skip _arriving at the hospital/10 minutes_

Naruto brought Sakume through the doors of the hospital.

"Nurse Zukeero?" A nurse came up to them along with another one.

"What happened to nurse Ume? She looks awful."

"I just saved her."

"What on earth from?"

"Raian…"

"You mean…"

Naruto nodded. "It was an abusive relationship."

"Oh my gawd, I'll go get Tsunade. The nurse ran off.

"This way, we'll put her in a room." The other nurse guided Naruto through the halls of the hospital till they came to room 111.

"In here." The nurse opened the door. Naruto set Sakume on the bed and covered her with the blanket. She was unconscious and her skin was cold to the touch. He brought up a chair beside her bed and cupped her cheek in his hand.

Tsunade burst in.

"You're here. That was fast."

"You're not the only one that Sakume means something to."

Naruto half smiled at the ground. "Is she ok?"

"Naruto you have to leave now."

"What, there is no way I'm leaving her."

"No this is for the best, I promise I will make sure she is ok. Please, wait outside."

Naruto reluctantly left, closing the door behind him.

Time skip _3 hours_

"Naruto Uzimaki?" Tsunade came out.

Naruto stood up. "Is she ok?"

"She is fine, but she's still unconscious."

"Can I see her?"

The Hokage nodded.

Naruto entered the room and sat beside her, holding her hand.

"I'm so sorry I didn't see it sooner, I was so stupid to listen to you, I should have known." Tears flooded his face. He felt a squeeze on his hand, he looked at her hand clenched around his. He looked at her face, as her eyes started to flutter open.

"Naruto…" She squeezed his hand tighter.

"I'm here, and I'm not going anywhere…ever."

He put his hand on her shoulder. She jerked a little. She still wasn't used to being touched if it wasn't a slap.

"It's ok, I promise I will never hurt you."

"I know you won't."

Time skip _6 months later_

Sakume was living with Naruto now, she had been for months. They were sitting on the couch playing I spy.

"Ok, I spy, with my blue eye, something that is…blue." She giggled.

"The wall?"

"No."

"My necklace?"

She shook her head.

"I give up."

"You're eyes." She smiled, he smiled back as he took her hands in his.

"Sakume, I love you."

She froze and thought back to the last time she heard those words.

_xx Flashback xx_

"Sakume I love you…do you love me?" Raian looked down into her eyes.

_xx End Of Flashback xx_

"Sakume, it's not like that, I promise…but, I understand if you can't say it now, or if you need time…"

"A choice." She mumbled to herself and smiled. She leaped onto Naruto.

"I love you Naruto, I love you so much." She nuzzled in his neck.

He was surprised, but hugged her back tightly.

She sat back. "Thank you, for everything."

"I couldn't be more happy."

Sakume laid down on him as he ran his ringers through her long black hair. They both fell asleep, no fear , or doubt…just affection.

A message to you, from us on abuse…

_Sakume: Abuse is a real thing that many girls and women face, even occasionally guys do to. _

_Naruto: If you know somebody that is being abused in a relationship, of and elder, or a child, you have to tell someone you trust. You could save a life._

_Raian: Abuse is not something to keep secret, if somebody tells you too, nobody has any right to hurt you._

_Sakume: That's right, abuse leaves many, emotionally scared and also physically. If you personally are in an abusive relationship, you have the right to leave, you need to leave._

_Naruto: You might be afraid to leave or speak up to somebody, or even ashamed…but if you don't have the will to make your life better, nobody will do it for you._

_Sakume: They will help you, but they can't if they don't know, you have the right to live your life the way you want to. Remember, you're not alone._

_Raian: So say no to abuse, help others, and help yourself._

_Naruto: If you have any questions…_

_Sakume: Please don't hesitate to ask._

_All: Thank you 3 _


End file.
